


Luckiest Butt

by Quirkyasfok



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cock Worship, Drunk Stiles, Fluff, M/M, No Smut, Scott McCall is a Ray of Sunshine, Size Kink, Top Scott McCall, just drunk rambling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 16:07:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8759857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quirkyasfok/pseuds/Quirkyasfok
Summary: Stiles just really, really loves Scott... and Scott's dick.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a conversation I had with my boyfriend -  
> Me: If I had a dick you would have the luckiest butt in the world.  
> Boyfriend: *stares at me*... *nods* I would

“ –and your dick. OH. MY. GOD. Don’t even get me started on that perfection.”

Scott’s never much minded the fact that he can’t get drunk. Usually when alcohol’s involved it’s either a negative experience for him, or it’s a fun party where he enjoys watching the effect of alcohol on others. Particularly his loving boyfriend Stiles. His careful to keep a watch on how much Stiles drinks so it takes off the perfect amount of edge his boyfriend is always toting around, but not too much to were Stiles becomes a miserable mess. Stiles just becomes so happy, cuddly, sentimental, and just a fun little giggling pleasure when he’s tipsy.

“The way it curves to the right kind of and the little freckle on the base-”

Lately, Stiles had been an absolute ball of self-hate and stress with exam season taking over their lives, but yesterday they’d both taken their last final for the semester. To celebrate they’d decided to crash the nearest frat party.

“ –and just how fucking big it is. Oh I love putting it in my mouth too. Especially when you fuck my face and gag me-” 

Scott had gotten a bit carried away in owning a bunch of bros at beer pong that he’d forgotten to keep a tab on Stiles’s alcohol consumption. 

“ –or when we have sex. Oh I love when have sex. You know the first time we had sex I saw your dick and was afraid that it wouldn’t fit, but it did and it was amazing.”

Which brings them to their current situation. 

“I have the luckiest butt in the world.”

“Stiles, sweetheart, that’s great and all but I think your done with this.”

Stiles gives a little whine when Scott pulls whatever concoction he’s been drinking out of his hands, but seems to grow pleased once he realizes he can cling onto Scott’s arm instead. Scott gives a little snort, but smiles fondly as he pats the other boy’s head before helping him to his feet. 

“Come on let’s get you home. You’re going to be miserable tomorrow.”

“Don’t tell me what to do McCall.” 

Stiles gives him a sour look, but doesn’t put up much of a fight as Scott drags him out of the house and back towards their apartment. In fact he lets out a shout of drunken joy when Scott seems to finally get tired of helping him stumble around, and just carries him on his back. 

“Try not to throw up on me, okay?” Stiles hums in reply and nuzzles against his neck. 

“Love you Scotty.”

“Love you too Stiles.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can send me sciles prompts here - http://scilesdrabbles.tumblr.com/  
> and nsfw sciles prompts here - http://kinkysciles.tumblr.com/


End file.
